


On Without Apology

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [11]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Marvelous has some unique ways of dealing with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Without Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at some point during the Gokaiger vs. Go-busters movie. Where? Um, wherever you think it would fit. Yup, definitely there.

Hiromu strode down the hall after Captain Marvelous, trying to focus on the mission rather than his annoyance at the trouble the Gokaiger had caused. Just after they turned a corner, Marvelous whirled, his coat billowing, and looked at him. "Hmm," Marvelous said, before opening a closet door and dragging Hiromu in behind him.

"Wha--" Hiromu managed to get out before Marvelous had pushed him against the other side of the door and covered his mouth in a kiss. It was too dark to see much, but that only made the feeling of being surrounded more...intoxicating.

Just as Hiromu relaxed into the kiss, Marvelous pulled back and Hiromu made a small sound of protest, which was quickly eclipsed when he felt Marvelous slide down his body and pull his pants down. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that was pretty clear."

"Ah!" Hiromu choked out as Marvelous reached into his underwear and pulled out his dick.

"Ah, indeed," Marvelous murmured before licking the tip.

"You...but..." There were words he should be saying, he was sure. "This..."

"You need to stop talking," Marvelous said, beginning to suck his dick with tremendous talent.

All Hiromu could manage was a whimper, clutching Marvelous' shoulders, and a distant hope that nobody needed this closet. And even that was gone as his brain briefly shorted out and he came in Marvelous' mouth.

Marvelous stood, gently kissing Hiromu's lips, before pulling him away from the door. "Come on, we've got Zangyack to destroy," he said, striding back out into the hallway.

It took Hiromu a few precious moments to remember he needed to pull up his pants as he stared after the retreating pirate. That...that was an apology, he thought. An apology for not trusting the Go-busters.

The Gokaiger were really strange. But maybe he could find the time to apologize too. It was only fair, after all.

\--end--


	2. The Still Small Voice of Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu still owes Marvelous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately _after_ the Go-busters vs. Gokaiger movie.

Hiromu wasn't a computer genius like Nakamura or an engineer like Jin, but he'd picked up some tricks along the way. Like how to figure out where someone was in the facility without having to wander around calling their name like an idiot.

Which was how he figured out when Captain Marvelous was finally alone in a hallway and got there before anyone else. Marvelous just looked at him, waiting.

"Er..." Hiromu realized he hadn't actually figured out how this part went. 

"Is there a problem?"

"No. No, there isn't. I just wanted a chance to talk to you."

Marvelous nodded. "Okay, I'm here."

Hiromu groped desperately for something to say. "You must have been desperate, to be willing to join the Zangyack, even for a short while."

Marvelous sucked in a breath, looking startled for an instant.

"Wait, I didn't mean that the way it--I just..." Hiromu smacked his forehead. "This is why Nick is always trying to get me to think before I speak."

Marvelous gave a small snort and relaxed. "I understand what you meant. And we were. Desperate. Seeing the Galleon destroyed..."

"Probably felt the way I did when the Buddyroids were rebooted as regular robots."

"The Galleon's not quite as sentient as your buddies, but...yes. It's our home." 

"I wish you'd trusted us, but I understand. And I accept your apology."

Marvelous looked at him. "Did you come to give me a pep talk?"

"No, I'm really bad at those. Actually I wanted to have sex with you. We were a little rushed last time and I felt bad I didn't reciprocate."

Marvelous didn't pause or blink. "Okay."

Hiromu grinned. 

\--end--


End file.
